1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pole grasping-type climbers utilizing alternate grasping structures and, more particularly, to climbing deer stands formed of two climbing members which are alternatively raised by the user to attain a desired elevation in a tree, or on a pole or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of climbing stands, hunting platforms and other such climbing devices are commercially available but have been generally unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. The following is a listing of known prior art patents relating to climbing deer stands:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,830 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,649 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,240 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,853
Tree climbing stands known from the prior art are of two basic types: those comprised of a single tree climbing frame or platform and those which employ two climbing frames or elements. Examples of both types may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,320; 3,460,649; 3,856,111; 3,955,645; and 3,991,853. Generally speaking, in one way or another all of these prior art devices require the user to support his body weight by his arms and/or hands from or upon either the upper climbing element or the tree itself as the stand is raised or lowered on the tree or pole. This factor adds to the exertion required in attaining the desired elevation and is also unsafe to varying degrees.
One known climbing stand which does not require the user to support his body weight by his hands or arms while adjusting the elevation of the stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,240. However, this device requires the user to face away from the tree or pole and assume an extremely awkward and dangerous position while adjusting the upper climbing element.
In addition, once the desired elevation has been attained and the now stationary stand is in use, the prior art device typically requires that the user sit or stand with his back to the tree or pole, whether the user sits on the platform itself or on a detachable seat connected thereto. In this position the user has side support only from the tree or pole surrounding the user. However, this frame is so wide and is spaced so far from the tree or pole that the user would have difficulty bracing himself simultaneously from more than one direction, for example, while attempting to take aim with a rifle. In other known patents, the devices require the hunter to attempt to shoot while standing, sometimes in a direction past the supporting tree. Thus, these devices place the hunter in an unstable and extremely dangerous position because of the rifle recoil.
Therefore, the primary drawbacks of the prior art are the difficulty and exertion required to use them, the instability of the hunter's position, the lack of side supports after placement, and the consequent danger to the user both in placing the stand and in using the stand after placement.